Almost Happily Ever After
by Kaheira
Summary: Severus Snape was robbed of his happily ever after. But that doesn't mean he can't have a replacement. Contains slight slash.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, locations, or any other mentionable memorabilia associated with Harry Potter.

A/N: I know it's weird. You don't have to tell me. But please do tell me if you find any spelling/grammatical errors.

Severus Snape hated Harry Potter. He absolutely loathed him. The boy infuriated him more than anyone ever had, more than any thug from his Hogwarts days, more than any drunken tavern wench who wouldn't take no for an answer, and even more than Professor Dumbledore's near insane ramblings.

Today the insufferable boy had managed to overturn a cauldron and spill its corrosive contents all over the dungeon floor. Four students were in the Hospital Wing, and if not for magic, the damage to the floor would have easily set him back a couple thousand pounds.

"I…I'm… sorry sir. I tripped over my robes and…I'm sorry sir." Harry had said trying to explain himself. He was timid, an odd trait for Potter. Professor Snape had stared, his mouth a thin line, finally with no snarky remark.

"Everyone-out. Just-... go…" He said quietly. The class exited quickly before Snape could change his mind. Harry walked hesitantly towards the door, wondering why he wasn't receiving a detention.

"Out Potter." Snape ordered. Harry took one last look at the suddenly quiet Snape and left the room.

After the dungeon door banged shut, Snape muttered a quick 'evanesco' before seating himself on the floor. He put his face into his hands and closed his eyes.

In his mind eye Snape tried to picture something, anything. His home in Spinner's End, his usual bar on Knockturn Alley, even an excruciatingly painful encounter with Voldemort when he had been displeased. But he could only see one thing.

Potter's eyes. His beautiful bright green eyes. Those eyes that now watched him with such loathing. Those eyes he had seen in his dreams for over twenty years.

Lily's eyes.

Snape hated Harry Potter. He absolutely loathed him. He hated feeling attracted to Potter because of his stupid inherited eyes.

Snape despised Harry for looking so much like his father. He hated the reminder that Lily had married James.

But most of all, Snape loathed that every day he was reminded by Potter's eyes that he had said those three small words too late.

"_What's this?" Snape asked curiously turning over an elegant envelope. They were at their place, a garden that Lily cared for. _

"_It's a wedding invitation." Lily said brightly, "I'm marrying James in two months." _

_Severus stared openly at Lily, whose expression dimmed. _

"_Marrying…James?" _

"_Well you can hardly be surprised Sev. We've been dating for three years now." _

"_But…why?" _

_Lily laughed. "What do you mean why? He asked me and I said yes, that's all."_

_Snape stared again before narrowing his eyes and saying, "Do you love him?"_

_Lily was taken aback. "What do you mean? I'm marrying him, I-"_

"_Do you love him?" Snape said slightly louder._

_Lily just stared at him. "Well what do you think?"_

"_You __**don't**__ love him and he doesn't love you. You two are being ridiculous." Snape announced loudly. _

"_Severus Snape, we have been dating for three years. Of course he-"_

"_I don't give a damn how long you two have been dating! He doesn't love you. He's using you, and you're letting him!" Snape shouted. _

"_He is not using me! No boy who is using a girl is going to stay with her for such a long time. You're the one being ridiculous now."_

"_I am not being ridiculous! You can do so much better than that pompous annoying prat!" _

"_Oh! Like who Severus!? Like YOU!?"_

"_YES!" _

_Lily blinked several times and Severus gapped. _

"_What?" Lily asked timidly. _

"…_I love you. I have for years."_

_Snape could see the shock brewing in her features, but he barely noticed that there was anger there too. Lily took two long strides forward and smacked him leaving an angry red mark across his face. _

"_Why didn't you tell me?!" _

_Snape recovered quickly from the hit. "I didn't want to make you feel awkward. You busy with all those boys in the earlier years, and then Potter happened." He said spitting out the word Potter. "I tried to make you see what a horrible person he was, but you wouldn't listen. But I never thought you'd be getting _married _to him." Snape finished looking away._

_Lily looked close to hysterics, her eyes a bit wet, but she stared him down. _

"_Okay…fine. I was scared. Are you happy now Lily? I was terrified." _

_Lily let tears fall freely down her face. She took two long strides once more, but she turned Snape's head towards hers and placed a soft kiss on his lips. _

_Snape's eyes widened in surprise, but Lily's remained shut and she began to move her lips against his. Severus' eyes flickered once and closed, as he moved his lips against Lily's. _

_His arms snaked around her waist and Lily wrapped her arms around his neck. _

_Severus was completely overwhelmed. He had dreamt of this moment for years, and it was finally happening. He had told Lily Evans that he loved her, and she hadn't been afraid, or repulsed or even suddenly shy. But when Snape moved one of his arms up Lily's back to her neck, she let out a large gasping sob and broke away. _

_She sat on the nearest rock and placed her face in her hands. _

"_Oh Merlin. Lily I am so sorry." Snape said kneeling next to her._

_Lily looked up at him, her eyes full of unshed tears and her face wet from the previous ones. "You stupid, STUPID boy! If you had said something it would have been you! It would have been you…" _

Snape had lived with that knowledge for twenty years. If he had have said something, if he hadn't been so cowardly, he would have had her. Lily would have been his. And now he would have to live the rest of his miserable life without the one woman who ever got him.

After the initial impact of such a blow, Snape tried to forget her. He dallied with many women, hoping to distract himself, but after the third time he called Lily's name with someone else, he had decided to throw in the towel. He would always love Lily Evans.

Snape had always been pleasant enough, but after Lily had passed, he became withdrawn and moody. He had lived out the next ten years in emotional agony, and then, as before, Potter happened.

At the Welcome Feast of Harry's first year, Snape had first spotted the signature messy 'Potter' hair. He had sent the young boy look of the most intense loathing he could manage, though he knew the boy's parentage was hardly his fault. And then Harry had looked at him, and Snape was horrified to find that it was Lily staring back at him.

After that Snape had mistreated the boy as much as he possibly could. He gave him detention for no reason, he ridiculed him, and he tried to get him expelled on numerous occasions. Anything to make sure Potter would never look up at him. But Harry had inherited another trait of Lily's. A fiery temper that made him dispute nearly everything Snape said.

With these, and several other traits inherited from his mother, Snape was quite irritated to find that he liked the boy a little more than he should.

And it was a not so special day several years after Potter arrived at Hogwarts and told Severus there was 'no need to call him sir' Snape was forced to admit that he wanted to 'have' Harry Potter. He was completely mortified, but it was the truth.

Severus Snape sighed as he sat on his dungeon floor, remembering. He eventually stood up and began to regain his composure for the next lesson, when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Snape called out wincing at the weakness in his voice.

The door opened and there stood Harry James Potter. Snape sighed again, "What is it Potter?"

"I…I just wanted to make sure you were okay sir. You seemed…I don't know…not yourself." Harry said uncertainly.

Snape openly stared as another flashback played in his mind. _"You seem…I don't know…not yourself Sev." She had said. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay…"_

Harry squirmed under his intense gaze. "I'm sorry sir, I don't know why I came…"

But by this time Snape had regained his usual coldness. "Nor do I Mr. Potter. I said everyone was to leave…and let's see this will be the third time I'm having to tell you. So leave Potter."

Harry grimaced but held his ground. "Snape? …What the hell is your problem? From day one you've treated me like shit, and that I can handle, if I had deserved it. But I never gave you a reason to do that to me. Yeah, my father was an arse to you at school, big deal Snape. You might notice, I'm not my father!"

"What was that Potter?" Snape asked.

"You heard what I said Snape!"

"That's Professor to you boy!"

Harry glared at him. "You have to show respect to have respect, Snape. And you've never shown me any." He turned and started walking towards the door.

Snape took several furious strides towards the boy, turned him and slammed him against the nearest wall holding him by the arms. Snape moved closer to him and whispered, "Never turn your back on an enemy Potter."

Before Harry could respond, Snape smashed his mouth against Harry's lips. Harry squeaked with surprise and tried to pull away. Snape held firm and pushed Harry's hands above his head. The boy kicked and thrashed with wild ferocity, screaming into Snape's mouth. Snape pushed Harry against the wall even farther and bit his lip lightly. Harry's scream silenced and he moaned. He kissed Snape back tentatively, but soon with the same eagerness as Snape was kissing him. Harry had conceded. Snape rejoiced. He had won.

Snape pulled away to start kissing down Harry's neck, but before he did, he looked into Harry's eyes. Harry nodded, thinking Snape was checking to make sure it was okay.

Snape smirked at the boy's naivety. He had every intention of doing whatever he pleased with the boy, even if he disagreed. This was his moment, his time. Snape's almost happily ever after.

After all he had done for the light side, after all he had dared to dream, after all the times he had said to himself I love Lily Evans, he couldn't have his soul mate. But now, he could have her beautiful, luminous and unforgettable eyes.

End.


End file.
